thedemonapostles_rpg_collectionsfandomcom-20200215-history
AvP: Wrist Gauntlet
Name: Wrist Gauntlet Model: Yautja Wrist Gauntlet Type: Wrist Bracer / Wrist Computer Scale: character Skill: Powersuit Operations & Computer Programming/Repair Effects: *'Technological Link': The device is grafted directly onto the user and interlinked with the users own nervous system. This allows for a hands free connection to the device. The Wrist Computer is also linked to the various other devices worn by the Yautja. Removal of the device causes 6D damage to the user and is resisted only with the user's strength. *'Self-Destruct Device': This devices has multiple settings. This can cause enough damage to vaporize just the Yautja wearing it or it can completely destroy 300 city blocks. The damage can range from character scale all to way up to capital scale. *'Sat-Com': The Sat-Com is a Yautja holographic map projector which shows a complete 3-D scan of an area and is part of a Yautja's Wrist Gauntlet. *'Optional: Forearms Laser': Damage: 2D+1; Range: 1-15/30/60m; Ammo: 20. *'Optional: Forearm Plasma Caster': Damage: 5D; Range: 1-3/6/12m; Ammo: 20. *'Optional: Forearm Rocket': Damage: 7D+1; Range: 1-15/30/60m; Ammo: 6. Description: The Wrist Gauntlet, also known as the Wrist Bracer or Wrist Computer, was a piece of wrist-worn Yautja technology. It housed several technologically advanced features, including a Sat-Com and a powerful Self-Destruct Device, as well as controls for a Predator's Cloak and, in some cases, their Plasmacaster. Some Wrist Gauntlets also included Energy Flechettes or Power Punch Gloves. It was possibly the most prized piece of Predator technology and its loss was often met with severe punishment. The Wrist Gauntlet was a small computer device worn, as its name implies, on the wrist, and featured numerous controls for various items of Predator technology, as well as a digitized, apparently numerical display. The Gauntlet was linked directly into a Predator's Bio-Mask and governed many of its functions, including its alternate vision modes. It also operated the user's Cloak and, in some cases, control a Yautja's Plasmacaster as well. The Gauntlet also acted as a power source for these tools, although it had only limited capacity and would become depleted with repeated use. However, despite the clearly advanced nature of the technology involved, Wrist Gauntlet could be recharged from any common power source, including junction boxes and standard human-manufactured battery units. As the control unit for much of a Predator's advanced weaponry and technology, the Wrist Gauntlet was an incredibly important item for them. In fact, a Predator's Wrist Gauntlet was surgically grafted onto the individuals arm and apparently fused with their very nervous system to the point where removal of the unit was typically fatal for its owner. The computer's importance had also been noted by humans studying the creatures, and much effort had been put into the capture and study of the device. Self-Destruct Device All Yautja Wrist Gauntlets contained a powerful Self-Destruct Device designed to allow the individual to commit honorable suicide rather than be captured. More importantly, the device eradicated all traces of the Predator's existence and ensured their advanced technology would not be captured. The Self-Destruct Device is a powerful Yautja explosive device built into a Predator's Wrist Gauntlet. This weapon of last resort is used by Yautja both as a means by which to commit honorable suicide, and also to remove any evidence of their existence and prevent their technology from falling into the hands of another species. As such, it is an indispensable piece of their equipment, and a Yautja would never venture on a hunt without it. When a Yautja is on the verge of death or defeat, he will activate the self-destruct device built into his Wrist Gauntlet. When activated, the Self-Destruct Device takes several seconds time to charge, and it begins a relatively short countdown, indicated on the digitized display. It is not clear whether the process is irreversible once started, although destroying the device while it is counting down has been known to prevent detonation. The detonation of the bomb results in an explosion of unclear composition and chemistry — while the blast often creates a sizeable mushroom cloud, the explosion itself is not thought to be nuclear in nature. However, exposure to such a blast has been known to create ailments comparable to radiation sickness in humans. The explosion from a Self-Destruct Device is often blue-tinted in color, indicating it may not be the result of a combustion reaction at all, and likely bears some relation to Yautja Plasmacaster technology. In some cases, a floating sphere-like mass of energy is seen to rise from the device immediately prior to detonation, often creating electrical discharges around it. This may be to give the explosion the destructive benefits inherent with an air-burst detonation. Whatever the mechanism of the explosion, like many contemporary nuclear weapons the device features a variable yield that can be increased or decreased by the individual Yautja as they see fit; the explosion has been known to level an area of rainforest that would cover up to 300 city blocks, or conversely merely vaporize an individual Predator with minimal damage to the surroundings. The self-destruct component of the Wrist Gauntlet can be quickly and easily removed, allowing it to be used offensively without resulting in the death of the Predator wielding it. However, this is apparently rare and reserved exclusively for occasions where the need for large-scale destructive power outweighs the humiliation and dishonor of the individual's potential capture as a result of the loss of the device. Similar Self-Destruct Devices are found on Predator starships, although often significantly more powerful — one such device almost completely obliterated New Way City in 1930. There are two different known versions of ship Self-Destruct Devices, one that implodes the ship, removing all traces of its existence, and one that detonates in a massive thermonuclear explosion. Sat-Com The Sat-Com was a Predator's communication and tactical tool that includes holographic projection capabilities. The Sat-Com is a Yautja holographic map projector which shows a complete 3D scan of an area and is part of a Yautja's Wrist Gauntlet. Yautja use this device in their Hunts to locate enemies or other targets. Energy Flechette Energy Flechettes were small Plasmacasters included on some Wrist Gauntlets. While lacking the power and versatility of the common Plasmacaster, Energy Flechettes could make effective weapons in the heat of battle. The Energy Flechette is a Yautja short-range energy projector weapon. In many respects, it is a simpler, less powerful version of the Plasmacaster, built into the Yautja's Wrist Gauntlet. The Energy Flechette is mounted in the Yautja's Wrist Gauntlet. While some versions are seemingly fixed in place, others have been seen that fold away into the gauntlet when not in use. It is similar in many respects to the classic Plasmacaster weapon, albeit firing significantly less powerful bolts and with many of the latter's more advanced features removed. For example, the Energy Flechette is incapable of tracking targets independently, and it does not feature an integrated laser sight; as such, it must be aimed by the Yautja literally pointing their arm at the target, and is only suitable at close range. It would also be difficult to use against small or fast-moving targets. Owing to its simplistic nature and somewhat lacking power, the Energy Flechette is seemingly only intended as a backup weapon, to be used in situations where more powerful weaponry is unavailable or disabled. Different variants have been seen offering either single-shot or rapid fire capability. Power Punch Glove The Power Punch Glove was a melee weapon that essentially extended from the Gauntlet to cover a Predator's hand, allowing them to perform strikes that would otherwise crush the Predator's fist. The Power Punch glove, also known as the Steel Wrist Shield or Arm cladding, was a Yautja device consisting of a metal bridge that extended on command from a Predator's Wrist Gauntlet to connect with "brass knuckles" worn on the hand. It was used to give a Yautja a boost in punching strength, allowing a user to preform a punch powerful enough to go through solid concrete. In 2004, after a fight with a group of Xenomorphs (including a Predalien) in the sewers of Gunnison, Colorado, Wolf used a Power Punch glove to create a whole in the ceiling of the sewers, allowing him to pursue the Xenomorphs that had escaped to the surface. Source: *Xenopedia: Wrist Gauntlet *thedemonapostle